1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to imidazolidine-2,4-diones which are substituted by an arylaminoarylalkyl radical and to the physiologically compatible salts thereof.
2. Description of the Art
Structurally similar imidazoline-2,4-diones have already been described (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,981).
It was an object of the invention to provide compounds which display a therapeutically utilizable action. In particular, it was an object of the invention to find novel compounds which are suitable for the treatment of metabolic syndrome, of type II diabetes and of obesity.